


what mark did he leave on you?

by comefeedtherainn



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, i had feelings and wrote a drabble about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: An interpretation of a conversation between Jack Sparrow and Cutler Beckett, following Jack's betrayal in which he freed a shipload of human cargo against Beckett's orders.
Relationships: Cutler Beckett/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	what mark did he leave on you?

" _Rascals_... _scoundrels_... _villains n'knaves...devils_... _black sheep, n' really bad_....mm, bugger, how's it go-?"

The heavy door into the jail opened with a cry from it's hinges, rousing Jack from his boredom-induced trance. He lifted his head off of the dirt floor, the rest of him remaining horizontal as he squinted through the bars. He sat up properly when in walked possibly the last man he wanted but the first he'd expected to see. 

"Hello, darling Cutler," he greeted with a lopsided smile, remaining where he was in case sir Beckett was feeling punchy. Or chokey. 

Cutler didn't return the smile, his lips drawn into that abominabal purse, a look he wore more frequently as he grew less and less fun to be around. Uniform crisp, wig powdered and pristine, chin held high, the man looked an absolute wreck. 

"Sparrow," he said crisply, and Jack pouted at the last-naming without really thinking about it. "I had thought you capable of following simple direction."

Jack snorted, smirking and leaning back against the wall, spreading his legs wide as he did, feet pressed into the floor. "Well, there was your first mistake. Ask any of my former captains, I am an absolute terror."

The faint twitch of a repressed snarl marred Cutler's otherwise stoic expression. "That was before your actions affected others."

"Cost you a promotion, did I?" Jack drawled, holding his eyes with a rivaling glare of his own. "Sorry to hear it."

"I gave you an order," Cutler snapped, his facade cracking.

"And I told you before I wouldn't do it," Jack retorted, leaning forward. "I'll transport plantains, not people, silks but not slaves, s'what I said. Not sure why you thought this time I'd change my mind."

Cutler took a deep, harsh breath through his nose, the rigid line of his mouth giving way as the corners turned down. "I suppose I should have known," he said bitterly. "Once a pirate, always a pirate."

Jack tilted his head at him, smiling crookedly without humor. "Oh, I'm positive you'll make sure of that."

Cutler's eyes flitted to the ground, before meeting Jack's again. "A pity. I wanted more for you, Jack." The corners of his eyes tightened, knowing he'd slipped up with the name, and Jack's smile grew just a bit, though he felt no more mirth than before.

"And I for you, Cutler, darling."

The expression fell completely, leaving Cutler looking his age, for once. It was incredible how many of the harsh lines in his face were produced just by how tightly the man wound himself. Jack had tried so many times to get him to loosen up, to enjoy life, rather than spend it locking others in the same shackles he was so desperate to clap himself in. As quickly as it had fallen, though, the wall was back up, and Beckett raised his chin to Jack as if he were something underneath his boot.

"I am not your darling."

Jack huffed a soft laugh through his nose, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. "No. I suppose not."

It was several long, silent moments before Beckett left, announced by the door screaming itself open and closed again. Jack's lids slowly parted and, finding himself alone once more, he slid sideways to resume lying on his back. His gaze found the ceiling again, and he settled back into trying to forget he existed.

" _Beggers n'blighters_... _ne'er-do-well cads_... _loved by_..." He snorted as he trailed off, forcing the bitter feeling out of his heart like he did all the other unpleasant things. " _No one at all_." He pulled his bandana down over his eyes, hoping that he could force himself to sleep. 

" _Drink up, me hearties, yo ho._ "


End file.
